ben10secretotherfandomcom-20200213-history
Recoome Unleashed
A new reboot episode of Ben 10: Alien Unleashed. Hypnosis 'Part 1' Ben and using around All-Power-Trix using at Infinite Form. Leaving on a Red Tornado show up into a flying of filght it. But in a Mister Twister appearing on teleport it. All-Power-Trix that Infinite available. Red Tornado: I want a know it. Ben: Uh... Can Red Tornado... do that? Mister Twister: You think I'm Tornado? Ironic. Red Tornado: I loose on Tornado anything this is my. Ben: How is gone anything. Mister Twister shot a wind at Ben on Red Tornado falls into a ground, that Ben transformed. Grey Matter (Alien Unleashed): (other Red Tornado's feet) Grey Matter! They're organic like the ship, they respond to my mental commands. Red Tornado: We not using around the Bio-ship. Grey Matter (Alien Unleashed): What is giant a gone. Mister Twister: You guys remember he has super-hearing. After transformed and go ultimate. Red Tornado: These for speed and super speed anything on Infinite it. Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed): He doesn't seem to like me very much. Ultimate Echo Echo! Mister Twister: TENNYSON!! (punched Ultimate Echo Echo) WHAT YOU THING A NOW TOO ARE SHOW DESTROY ANYTHING NOW USING SUPER-HEARING NOW! AHHHHHHHHHH! (using super speed and punched Ultimate Echo Echo again to crack hand into a ground) Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed): We can not believe it anything holded. Has regenerated and transforming of Water Hazard not speaking. Red Tornado: Where is for not speaking it a now. Water Hazard (Alien Unleashed): (a becomed green) Mister Twister: Stupid work. (shot wind at Water Hazard anything into a ground but Red Tornado is able to super shield of tornado) Red Tornado: *''cough!* Ben! *''cough! cough!* Water Hazard (Alien Unleashed): (shot water and shot wind combation at Mister Twister that teleported him, a become green, detransform) Red Tornado: Who's there. Ben: You can anything a now. (screamed) Nooooooooooooooo! (Red Tornado has Ben teleported them) Uh.. where i am. Inside of Plumber' Support in the side technology. Red Tornado: According to my scanner, the remains are on the other side of this... Ben: Yeah. After can using it. (but ground into it) Evil Plumber: Operation! You can must of defeat them. Red Tornado: Where is did a go. Ben: (sharttered transformation) Oh man, it can working around today. Red Tornado: Now we are of anything a now. 'Part 2' The walked is side on Captured Field them on Evil Plumber into on a prison. Ben: We can do this a now. (using the hand and transform) Ultimate Cannonbolt! Evil Delta Plumber: There! Ultimate Cannonbolt (Alien Unleashed): That, get out! (rolling into a ball at smaching on side controlled Evil Red Tornado) Evil Red Tornado: (shot a wind at Ultimate Cannonbolt at a down) Red Tornado: Holded this! (using speed tornado at Evil Red Tornado punched them on the ground) Evil Red Tornado smaching Ultimate Cannonbolt. Ultimate Cannonbolt using the rolling a ball into Ultimate Big Chill, the like Red Torpedo not speaking in Humanity, Ultimate Big Chill shot ice at Evil Red Tornado but shot lighting and electrocuted at Ultimate Big Chill, transform into Ultimate Swampfire speaking it. Ultimate Swampfire (Alien Unleashed): Ultimate Swampfire! Red Tornado: Ben, get out! Ultimate Swampfire (Alien Unleashed): What? Evil Red Tornado: (jumping and grabbed hand on Ultimate Swampfire) Red Tornado: What the? (using X-ray vision at Ultimate Swampfire's ultimatrix symbol but transform Ultimate Wildmutt) No what! Evil Red Tornado using are Ultimate Wildmutt, Humungousaur, Spidermonkey, Echo Echo, and other to detransform Ben of defeat. Red Tornado: That longer and wheeling speed. (using learn Super Speed and punched Evil Red Tornado and explosion to defeat) Ben: Thanks you. (jumping into a water into back teleported) Hey, I'm back! Red Tornado: We can side on the tornado back his X-ray Vision, Tornado Shield/Speed, and Super Speed. Ben: You are welcome it. Red Tornado: Only first into Shapeshifting anything working too. Ben: Come. They all walked but Red Tornado's bio-ship files away. But imprison of Mister Twister into the Unnamed Prison Male. Mister Twister: No, no, no! We can show down anything of prison anything! No! Has into Prison. The end